Fàna
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au défi photo 2014/ Le petit jardin était calme et isolé. Celumë sourit. Ici, il ne serait pas dérangé. [...] Il recula, surpris de l'apparition. Le chat fila dans les fourrés. -Attends ! cria l'enfant elfe [...]


Voici ma participation au défi photo 2014 du Poney Fringant. La photo gagnante est celle de l'un de mes chats, Nuage. Je dédis donc ce défi à mon n'amour de chat.^^ J'ai voulu montrer les ressemblances entre les elfes et les chats dans cet OS.

Celumë signifie rivière en quenya.

Fàna signifie nuage en quenya.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Fàna<strong>

Le petit jardin était calme et isolé. Celumë sourit. Ici, il ne serait pas dérangé. Sa mère n'aimait pas le voir jouer avec son épée en bois. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il ne jouait pas, qu'il s'entraînait, qu'il voulait devenir un grand guerrier, comme son père avant lui, elle le réprimandait à chaque fois. Elle lui rabâchait que c'était dangereux, qu'il pourrait mourir, _comme _son père avant lui. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il lui répondait toujours ça. Alors elle secouait la tête, désespérée, et reprenait son travail en le tenant à l'œil.

Mais il avait réussi à échapper à sa vigilance et à récupérer son épée en bois. Il se mit en position, les jambes fléchies, les deux mains sur la garde, la lame bien droite. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer un orc devant lui. Aussitôt il les rouvrit, affolé, le souffle battant.

Quand il disait ne pas avoir peur, il mentait. Les orcs le terrifiaient. Même les imaginer en pensée lui inspirait la terreur. Il préféra se rappeler les traits de son père. Mais le chagrin menaça de l'envahir et il rejeta l'image. Qu'importe, son adversaire n'aurait pas de visage, juste un corps.

Dès qu'il se fut fixé des points imaginaires correspondant à ses cibles, il abattit le premier coup et son épée siffla dans l'air.

Quelque chose changea dans les bruits ambiants. Intrigué, mais pas effrayé, car il était à l'abri au sein d'Imladris, Celumë regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba dans deux grands puits d'ambre. Il recula, surpris de l'apparition.

Le chat fila dans les fourrés.

-Attends ! cria l'enfant elfe en se précipitant à sa suite, son épée en bois abandonnée par terre, tout d'un coup oubliée. Il ne rattrapa pas le chat et revint dans le petit jardin un peu plus triste qu'avant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Celumë retourna s'entraîner dans le petit jardin mais il ne put rien faire. Le chat l'obsédait. Il voulait le revoir et s'excuser de lui avoir fait peur. Mais le chat n'était pas là.

Enfin, un après-midi où le soleil réchauffait agréablement, l'enfant elfe entendit un bruit qui fit bondir son cœur de joie. C'était le bruit de petites griffes raclant sur un arbre. Il laissa son épée de bois par terre et se rapprocha en silence.

Le chat était là, les deux pattes avant appuyées sur un arbre qu'il labourait méthodiquement. Il était gris et blanc, avec de longues moustaches, et deux grands yeux d'ambre qui avaient tant surpris Celumë la première fois.

Celumë voulut se rapprocher encore mais le chat se redressa d'un coup et il se figea. Le chat se tenait appuyé d'une patte sur l'arbre, l'autre à mi-chemin du sol. Il était tendu, prêt à détaler, les moustaches frémissantes et les oreilles aux aguets. L'enfant elfe s'accroupit et ne bougea plus. Rassuré, le chat reprit son travail.

Ils répétèrent ce manège pendant plusieurs jours qui devinrent des semaines. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le chat, Celumë se rapprochait un peu plus, en faisant attention à ne pas l'effrayer. Enfin il fut assez près pour tendre la main et le toucher. Ses doigts effleurèrent la douce fourrure, soyeuse, et il sentit la chaleur que le chat dégageait.

-Tu es doux, souffla-t-il. Mais le chat bondit en avant et disparut. Celumë crut l'avoir perdu. Il craignait qu'en essayant de le toucher, il avait fait fuir le chat. La tristesse rendit ses yeux humides.

Soudain un miaulement se fit entendre. L'enfant elfe redressa la tête. Un autre miaulement retentit. Le chat l'appelait.

-Tu veux jouer ? demanda Celumë en se redressant. Miaouuuuu, répondit le chat. Il revint devant lui, miaula en le regardant, et partit en un dératé impressionnant dès que Celumë fit mine de tendre la main vers lui. Voyant que l'enfant elfe ne le suivait toujours pas, le chat réitéra son manège.

Alors Celumë se mit à rire.

-Je vais t'attraper ! prévint-il en sautant sur le chat. Ils engagèrent une folle course-poursuite. Le petit jardin devint vite trop étroit pour leur jeu et le chat partit en direction des plus grandes allées. Personne ne les vit passer, le chat et l'enfant elfe, silencieux, rapides et agiles, eux qui bondissaient, se faufilaient et survolaient la terre.

Celumë allait rattraper le chat quand il grimpa sans effort sur un arbre. L'enfant elfe fit la moue. Le chat l'appela. Celumë s'accrocha à l'écorce et monta le rejoindre. La course reprit dans les arbres, toujours invisible.

Le soleil se couchait quand Celumë abandonna la partie. Il ne pourrait pas attraper le chat cette fois-ci.

-Mais un jour, j'y arriverai ! promit-il. Un jour je serai assez rapide, assez souple et assez agile. Tu verras !

Dans la lueur du soleil couchant, les yeux des deux amis étaient brillants et vifs. Celumë rentra chez lui et le chat l'accompagna. Ses yeux devenaient tout lumineux, comme deux lucioles dans la nuit.

-A demain, Fàna.

Le chat miaula et s'en repartit.


End file.
